


Think of Me

by BBCGirl657



Series: Actor One-shots [4]
Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, X-Men (movies) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the Cumberbatch Christmas party, Michael is looking for a Belle of his own. Michael and Callie meet when they run into each other in New York City while Callie is on her way to her “Phantom of the Opera” audition.</p><p>Drabbles about their lives. Not in any particular order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover Art




	2. Think of Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by "Think of Me" from Phantom of the Opera

Michael walked the streets of Manhattan. He was on the phone with James when he was thrown to the ground. He looked up and found a girl lying on top of him.

Callie’s eyes went wide. “Magneto?” she asked him.

Michael smiled.

“Oh my god!” she said, her cheeks burning. She quickly got off of him. She scrambled around picking up her sheet music.

“You’re a singer?” Michael asked her, starting to help her.

“I wish”, she said, “I was my way to an audition”.

One of the pieces Michael picked up was “Think of Me”.

“Phantom of the Opera?” he asked.

“How did you guess?” she asked, blushing once again.

“You blush more than Belle”, Michael said.

“Your girlfriend?” Callie asked, “Of course you have one. I mean you’re gorgeous…” Callie’s cheeks burned when she realized she had said that out loud.

Michael chuckled and said, “The fiance of one of my friends”.

“Oh”, Callie squeaked, “Shit! I’m late”. She grabbed the sheet music from his hands and took off.

Michael could hear James’ voice yelling into the phone.

“Michael?” James asked.

“You won’t believe what just happened to me”, he told him.

 

A month later, the show opened and Michael made sure he had tickets.

He sat in one of the V.I.P. boxes. When the show was over, Michael managed to charm himself backstage. He swiped a mask and stood outside Callie’s dressing room. He knocked on her door and she answered. “Angel of Music”, he said, “I’d be honored if you would accept this rose”.

The rose was a red one with a black ribbon tied around it.

She took it and said, “What did you think?”

“I think you sang like an angel”, he told her.

She smiled and pulled him into the room. “Which one are you? Raoul or the Phantom?” she asked him.

“I’d like to think of myself as a little of both”, he said, “So what do you say about going to dinner?”

“I don’t know. The Angel of Music is very strict”, Callie said.

“Well I’ll make sure not to keep you out too late”, Michael said winking at her.

Callie laughed. “I thought about you”, she told him.

“I thought about you too”, Michael said.

“Let me change and we’ll go”, she said. She turned around to go into the bathroom. Before she went in, she turned back around and kissed Michael.

Michael smiled into the kiss


	3. Singin' in the Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by "Singin' in the Rain" by Gene Kelley
> 
> To see the dance that Callie does, go to YouTube and look up "Singin' in the Rain Gene Kelley".

“Come back to London with me”, Michael said. 

“What?” Callie asked him, “But Broadway…” 

“There’s the West End over there”, he said, “I pulled some strings and got you an audition”. 

“You didn’t have to do that”, Callie said. 

“I love you Callie. I’m not leaving New York without you”, Michael told her. 

“You love me?” Callie asked him. 

“Since I heard you sing for the first time”, he said, “You’re all I ever think about anymore”. 

“What will I do when you leave to go shoot?” Callie asked. 

“I have friends who could keep you company and do girl stuff with”, Michael explained, “Please don’t make me leave you here. Please Callie, come to London with me”. 

“Okay”, she said. 

Michael leaned down and kissed her. 

 

Within a few weeks, Callie was in London with Michael. She had auditioned for the play, but hadn’t gotten a callback. 

One night, he invited several friends over to meet her. 

Movie stars like Tom Hiddleston and Benedict Cumberbatch. 

When Michael introduced them, Callie blushed bright red and was speechless. 

“She blushes like Belle!” Tom said. 

“I told her that when I first met her”, Michael said. 

“Darling! Come over here!” Tom called. 

Callie noticed a small blonde making her way over to her. 

“Sorry. I was just talking with Matt and his new girlfriend Izzy”, she said, “Oh, you must be Callie! I’m Belle Cumberbatch”. 

“Wait…so you two are…?” Callie asked. 

“Yes, this big dork is my big brother”, Belle said nudging Ben. 

Ben made a face at her. 

“Mature”, Callie said. 

Everyone’s eyes turned to her. 

Callie blushed. “I’m sorry”, she said, “No filter”. 

“I like her!” Belle said hugging Callie. 

“Sweetheart, you never told me how your audition went”, Michael said. 

“I never got a call”, Callie said. 

Belle went quiet. “I think that may be my fault”, she said. 

“No. It’s fine”, Callie told her, “I didn’t really want the role anyway. I only went because Michael pulled some strings for me. I’ll get another part in another play at another time”.

 

“Sweetheart, I’m meeting James for lunch today. Will you be okay here by yourself?” Michael asked. 

“Yeah. I think I’ll go out and explore today”, she told him. 

“But it’s raining”, Michael said. 

“I know”, Callie said, “I love the rain”. 

Shortly after Michael left, she got dressed and grabbed her umbrella. She walked down the streets of London when she came across an alleyway. “I’m singin’ in the rain, just singin’ in the rain”, she sang softly twirling her umbrella. 

This led to a full out dance number in a true Gene Kelley fashion. 

When she finished, she heard clapping. 

A man stood leaning up against a building. 

Callie blushed. 

“I’m sorry to intrude, but that was great. I’d love to offer you a job”, he said. He gave Callie his card and said, “Auditions are next week”. 

Callie ran home and burst through the front door. She ran through the flat, until she found Michael in the kitchen. 

“Whoa, where’s the fire?” he asked her. 

“You’ll never believe what happened to me”, Callie said. 

Michael made her a cup of tea as she told her story. “That’s great!” Michael said, “I’m so proud of you”. 

“Hey, all I did was sing in the rain”, she said.


	4. Marry You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by "Marry You" by Bruno Mars

Michael and Callie were out walking around London, when Michael turned to her. “I’ve just had the craziest idea ever”, he said. 

“Then I’d love to hear it”, Callie said giggling. 

“Let’s get married”, Michael said. 

“Now? Right this moment?” Callie said. 

“Well obviously not right this moment. Let’s just go to the courthouse tomorrow morning and get married”, he said, “Unless you want a huge wedding and everything”. 

“All of my family is in the states”, she told him, “Do you have everything? Like rings?” 

He rubbed his neck and said, “No, but I can”. 

“There’s nothing I want more in this world”, she told him. 

“Wait…you really want to?” he asked her. 

“Of course I do Michael. I left New York for you. For you”, she said. 

“I need to call James”, Michael said pulling out his phone, “Someone has to be our witness”. 

Callie took the phone from him. “Worry about that in the morning babe”, she told him. 

“I wish we could get married right now”, he told her. 

“Patience”, she said pulling him down for a kiss. 

“Callie Fassbender…” he said testing the name on his tongue. 

“Kinda flows doesn’t it?” she asked him.

“I love it”, he said kissing her. 

 

The next morning, Callie awoke before Michael. “Babe, wake up”, she said shaking him, “We’re getting married today”. 

Michael shot up in bed. He jumped out of bed and threw on some clothes. “I’ll call you later”, he said leaning down to kiss her, “Mrs. Soon-to-be-Fassbender”. 

She pecked him lips and said, “Get out of here”. 

He smiled and left the apartment. He pulled out his phone and called James. “James, this is going to sound crazy, but Callie and I are getting married”. 

“Congratulations mate”, he said. 

“Today”, Michael said. 

“Come again?” James asked. 

“Today. We’re getting married today”, he said.

 

Callie rushed around the bedroom looking for something to wear. She ended up picking out a cocktail dress that she had worn the first night Michael asked her to dinner. 

About an hour later, her phone rang.

“Darling? Are you ready?” Michael asked her. 

“Absolutely”, she said. 

“I’m outside with James”, he said. 

She hung up and ran out of the apartment. She met them on the sidewalk. 

“You look beautiful, love”, James said. 

“Thanks”, Callie said. 

“Ready to go get married?” Michael asked. 

“More than anything”, she said putting her hand in his.


End file.
